


Forbidden Kisses

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: An 'innocent' Merle gives herself freely.AU.





	Forbidden Kisses

“I can’t stay away from you...”

The words are whispered, Merle’s fingers light as they stroked along the girl’s cheekbone then down, playing lightly over the girls’ lips, her words broken by a mild gasp as the girl smiled, gently letting her tongue touch the soft pad of one of her fingers, teasingly.

“What have you done to me?”

The girl smiles again, drawing Merle closer again, her touch light even as she dipped her head to kiss Merle softly, tenderly, laying a sweet claim to the woman who now belonged solely to her, even if she did feel a tinge of regret at debasing so sweet a woman. 

“When I said ‘You are Mine’.... I laid a claim I had already begun by drinking from you...”

A blush rose to Merle’s cheeks now, her eyes meeting the soft gold of the girl’s own eyes, her breath catching slightly. 

“Then... I am yours...”

A pause, almost a sigh.

“I... feel drawn... to you.”

The girl, Alys, smiled again, kissing Merle a second time, this time with a light passion.

“Do you wish to be.... claimed fully?”

Merle, already embarrassed by how debased she was, had flushed a deeper red. 

“I didn’t think you would want.... soiled goods...”

“Soiled....”

The meaning sank in and the girl’s fangs dropped even as she hissed, her words soft and low as she moved to stroke Merle’s cheek tenderly.

“Darling girl... I was merely trying to.... preserve.... you...”

“I am already... broken.”

The girl’s touch was tender even as she stroked tears from Merle’s cheek, tilting her head so she could kiss her again, her lips whispering softly over Merle’s even as she pulled her closer, a hand drawn slowly down over Merle’s body to between her legs, teasing gently at her clit through her slightly skimpy underwear, finding the answering gasp and moan delightful. 

“You are... remarkable...”

The girl’s voice was rough, even as, finally, she pushed past the girl’s underwear, teasing it aside, and easing into Merle, her thumb toying gently with Merle’s clit even as she pushed into her, claiming her and kissing Merle swiftly to silence the mewl that escaped, her pace tender, but firm, drawing Merle to a release, her fangs drawn gently over Merle’s neck even as the word escaped her again.

“Mine...”


End file.
